Night To Remember
by Luminous107
Summary: Kaito prepares himself for his first date, and everyone knows that first dates are always remembered...one way or another. Some will try to sabotage their night while others will unintentionally make things awkward for them. Sequel to 'Light Of Victory.' (Alt. Endings) Anxietyshipping & Diamondshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Guess whose back?! Yes, I have returned with the promised sequel. For those who are confused, this is the sequel for my Zexal fic called 'Light of Victory,' mainly due to the impact it made on the ending. If you don't already know then I suggest you check it out whenever possible. Now then, let's begin, just like in the last story, I own nothing but the plot so enjoy!**

**Night to Remember**

**Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions **

Kaito looked at himself in the mirror, never in his life did he have to prepare himself this much for such an event. There _were_ times when he had to dress up such as the party for the World Duel Carnival and his return from the hospital after the Number 107 incident a while back. This time was different, this time wasn't an event for an even bigger one, no party, no celebration, it didn't even revolve around him, at least not entirely. This was a _date_, his first one and he didn't know how feel about it.

…

The Photon duelist wasn't one to show much emotion but regardless he still had them. He deeply loved his brother Haruto, he forgave his father, Dr. Faker, he visited Yuma and Ryoga when they were in the hospital, albeit after their duel on the rooftop, and most importantly he just asked out the girl who was there for him when he was lost within the Number.

Droite and Rio were the women behind the plans to bring Kaito back and with everyone else, they were successful. Droite fell in love with Kaito since they were in their early teens and Rio came into the picture when Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's Barian power triggered her aura. He didn't know it but one began regaining those feelings for him while the other developed some of her own. Even though Kaito wanted to be with Droite, there was still that feeling he had for Rio, but he couldn't let one go for the other. In a way, it seemed like he needed them both. He wanted to give Droite the chance she had been waiting for but declined in order to allow Rio to have him but she too returned the favor and left Kaito with the decision to choose one, and neither were setting themselves up to be second best to the other, it wouldn't be fair.

The Photon duelist did what he had to do and chose the girl he knew was right. Kaito realized that he made the right decision when he called her that time to let her know that he was ready to be fully faithful to her and she hoped not to regret it. However, with the decision he made came some tension from a certain Water duelist, and despite his calm and quiet reaction, Ryoga loathed Kaito's decision and the reason was obvious…

…

Haruto walked in his older brother's room, he noticed that he was wearing a white dress shirt, white pants and an unbuttoned black over shirt. Typical Kaito, he just _had_ to wear a balance of black and white, as if his dueling clothes weren't enough. "I've never seen you wear anything other than your regular dark clothes," Haruto told the Photon duelist, Kaito acknowledged his brother's statement but thought nothing much of it, according to his brother he looked decent and if Haruto thought so then his date would agree. Kaito looked in the mirror and frowned as he began straightening himself.

"So, I'm getting a new sister now, right?"

Kaito's eyes widened at that remark, he turned around to face Haruto. The younger Tenjo looked up at him with his arms behind his back and with the most sincere look on his face. "What do you mean?" Kaito asked him.

"Aren't you two getting married?" Haruto's tone was clear and Kaito heard it perfectly, "_he's serious,_" he thought, "_where does he _get_ these thoughts?_"

"Haruto," he started, "no one gets married after a first date, they have to get to know each other first to establish a relationship."

"But you both have known each other for a while now," Haruto responded, "are all these dates really necessary?"

"Yes, yes they are, we may have known each other for a long time but we were never really close, at least not until…" Kaito reached for his deck box and pulled out Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. "That reminds me," the Photon duelist said as he unhinged his belt with his deck boxes attached, "here," he handed it over to Haruto, "I won't be needing these tonight." He placed his hand on his brother's head and began to walk out of the room, "hey Kaito?" Haruto called out to him, his brother looked back, "tell her I said hi." Kaito smiled, he nodded and left.

"_I knew they'd get together someday,_" Haruto thought.

…

Kaito walked around the tower to leave until he ran into his father, Dr. Faker, "are you all set?" he asked his son, he replied with a nod, "son, sit down for a minute," Faker instructed for Kaito to listen to what he had to say. "Look, you're an adult now," he started, "but despite that, you are still young, and so is she. I'm not telling you that you shouldn't enjoy yourselves, I'm telling you to be careful and to think about her as well. Keep in mind that she grew up most of her life without her parents, so don't do anything that might hurt her or yourself. You both don't need any more problems, especially amongst yourselves." He knew that from the beginning but still, Kaito was glad to hear him say it, he sort of needed to hear it. "I promise, Father," he told him, and with that he exited the tower with Faker smiling, knowing that his son would have a good night.

"_I knew those two would get together_," he thought.

…

In order to have a peaceful night, Kaito ordered Orbital to be put on mute for he was leaving his deck behind so no run-ins with duelists or any situations where he needed his deck. For the whole night, Orbital would be in his cycle mode, he would be used by Kaito as his means of transportation. The Photon duelist ordered and the robot obeyed, he turned back around to see the tower one more time until he got on and turned on the engine. Kaito revved up the Orbital cycle and drove off to meet up his date.

…

The streets weren't that full or busy, they had some people roaming the areas but aside from that, it was an okay night. A few minutes later, Kaito drove until he saw something in the distance, a person. He kept driving closer until he saw who it was, he narrowed his eyes as the person's figure grew by centimeters. Kaito wanted to tease him as if he were going to run him over but even he knew that he couldn't scare this particular person that way. He slowed down until he was close enough to meet his gaze as this person glared back at him while leaning against his own motorcycle.

"Make this quick, Ryoga," Kaito sternly told him, "I don't have time to hear you bitch about tonight."  
"Do you know who you're seein' tonight?" Ryoga scoffed, "I have a _right_ to bitch about it!"

"Look at you, you're behaving like a child, even Haruto's acting more mature than you."

"Haruto's not the one who knows more than he should!"

Kaito impatiently crossed his arms, "you know, I thought that, of all people, _you'd_ be happy with my decision."

Ryoga got up off his motorcycle and stepped closer to the Photon duelist, "I wasn't going to be happy with_ either_ decision, it didn't matter _who_ you chose, _I'd _still be the one who gets to hear _all_ about it either at the end of the day or first thing in the morning!"

Kaito had enough, "well that's _your_ problem," he mocked, the Photon duelist shifted his focus back on the Orbital-cycle until the Water duelist's hand grabbed him by the shoulder, "well here's _yours_," he growled, "every time I hear about how _everything _went, _I'm_ gonna' tell _you_ all about it, see how _you_ like it." Kaito revved up the engine, "oh shut up," and drove off. Ryoga saw him disappear in the distance as he face-palmed, "I should've known they'd get together," he said to himself.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: so, what you all think? Before we can go any further, who do YOU think everyone here is talking about? Well, this chapter is actually what happens but these next two chapters are alternate endings/dates so you can decide which one you prefer. However I'd still like to hear your thoughts, mainly because I want to see which girl will 'get the most votes,' Droite? Or Rio? You decide. I don't know when I'll be back to update but rest assured I'll be updating again. I'll promise not to drag this three-chapter story for too long so enjoy it while it's still in the making, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Wow. Just…wow. I haven't seen this many reviewers lose their shit since 'Light of Victory' Chapter 5 (Lol remember that?) Thanks everyone I REALLY appreciate it, this is going to be fun. I must admit, I wasn't trying to make the last chapter sound like Rio so much, I was aiming to make it sound as if everyone was talking about either one of the girls. The evidence I have is that if you remember in the anime, Haruto might have had a clue about Droite, he never met Rio. In 'Light of Victory' he had many encounters with Rio as well as Droite, albeit behind the shadows. Dr. Faker also might have had a clue in the anime about Droite since he never met Rio either but towards the end of the story, it can be implied that he knew **_**something **_**was up with both girls. And finally, Ryoga had no idea about **_**either **_**of them, but in the story, he could've been talking about either Droite or his sister Rio, hence the part where I said he wasn't happy with either decision. The reason he said that is in this chapter, :-) let's not waste anymore time, I now give you date number 1! Anxietyshipping in this chapter so to all you KaitoXDroite lovers out there, this is for you, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Gives You Butterflies**

Kaito kept driving until he arrived at the restaurant, once there he parked Orbital, there were no valets. He saw her. Droite stood merely inches away from him, holding a violet purse that resembled a butterfly. She turned around and glanced at Kaito, he in turn was taken back at what he was seeing. The Butterfly duelist wore a long purple dress that complemented her figure and matched the color of her heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail up with a few strands of her bangs still dangling in front of her face. Never in their whole lives has Kaito ever seen her like this, she was beautiful.

Droite tried to flash him a small smile but smiling was never one of her strongest suits so she glanced back at him while shyly tucking one of her bangs behind her ear. Kaito walked up to her, "Droite…"

"Kaito…"

Not wanting to have things get awkward, Kaito tried his hardest to 'loosen up' as Yuma once told him. "Shall we go inside?" he motioned for her to follow his lead, "I'd like that, Kaito," she answered and so they walked right in.

They walked up to the counter to state their names, the man behind it checked them off and lead them to their table, "a waiter will arrive with you shortly," he said, "take this time to think out your order." He handed them their menus and returned to the counter. "It was nice of your father to make the reservations for us," Droite told Kaito, "it was actually Yuma's idea to come here," he replied, "he said his parents fell in love here…the reservations were thought up by Father." Droite was amazed at his response, who knew Yuma would be the one to make their first date start off well?

Kaito and Droite looked at their menus and confirmed to each other what they planned to order. The Photon duelist still had his face staring at the menu while their waiter arrived, "so," said a very familiar voice, "what will you two be having today?" His tone seemed sarcastic yet angry. Kaito looked up and to his annoyance he saw Ryoga in a waiter's uniform.

"Ryoga…?" Droite asked, confused.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kaito smirked when he noticed something, "…without your little bowtie?" Droite couldn't help but cup her mouth with her hand at that remark. She looked away, hoping Ryoga wouldn't get embarrassed more than he should be. "Bowties are stupid," the Water duelist smugly stated, he noticed that he forgot to wear one, "I'm here to take your order so what'll it be?"

"Wait, you're serious?"

"As serious as I was to the guy whose uniform I stole."  
"Remember when I told you that _Haruto_ was acting more mature than you?" Kaito asked sarcastically.

"A basket of bread with a tub of butter and plenty of water," Ryoga said, writing down the order, ignoring Kaito's rhetorical question, "I'll return with your…_dinner_." The Water duelist left to the back. Kaito turned to Droite who had her face buried in her hand, "sorry you had to see that," he said.

"Um, what's _his_ problem?" she asked.

"He's upset because I chose _you_ over his sister, now he thinks that I broke Rio's heart."

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't want there to be any tension between your friends…maybe us getting together wasn't a good idea-"

"No Droite, don't let Ryoga get to you. I chose _you_ because it was _my_ decision, I can understand why he's mad at us, during the disasters that Number 107 caused put Rio through a lot, guess he thought it would make us even if I chose _her_."

Droite nodded, "I understand, you owed her that much" she narrowed her eyes and looked back at the direction the 'waiter' Ryoga walked to, "so what you're saying is that he needs a girlfriend."

"Maybe one of Kotori's friends might be available to him," Kaito answered to match their sarcasm, "I just know he's going to spit on our food or something."

"Oh who cares if he does? I'm not letting him ruin our first night together."

Kaito looked impressed at how Droite was taking the night head on, "besides," she continued, "even if he does then I'll push his face in someone's soup."

…

Ryoga looked back at Kaito and Droite and saw that they were busy with each other. He walked up to the counter where the man from earlier was taking names, "boss wants to see you for a bit," he lied, "I'll take it from here for a bit, go ahead." The man nodded and left, leaving Ryoga to make the next move. The Water duelist took out a pen and wrote in the book of reserved names. Once finished he found another waiter and convinced him to guard the counter while he fetched Kaito and Droite's 'dinner.' On the way back he took out his D-Gazer and dialed, "alright, your reservations are done, just come on over and I'll have the table set for you both." He hung up and continued his task, smirking a malicious grin in the process.

…

After a few minutes of waiting, Kaito and Droite were deep in conversation, "I'm relieved that Mr. Heartland didn't fully mess you up," she told him, "after your cancerous scare I started to worry more about you." The Butterfly duelist looked in his eyes, not letting anything distract their gaze, "then the problem with Number 107 came up…I thought I would lose you."

From across their table, Kaito took her hand, "we were trained by the best of the worst," he said, "despite it all, I wouldn't let Number 107 control me, Number 62 didn't either, now I'm the controller of _three_ Galaxy-Eyes monsters."

"If Mizael were here, he'd be proud of you," Droite nodded, "no one deserves that title more than you." Silence took over but it was okay, it was the good kind of silence, the kind that would interlude through a song which was the music that was playing in there.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Kaito finally spoke out, "you…look beautiful this evening, your dress…it goes with everything about you." He had a hard time coming out with those words but even though he was hesitant in saying so, there wasn't a shred of regret in his tone. Droite took it all in, she blushed a little but with her hair tucked behind her ears it made it impossible to hide it.

"Thank you, Kaito," she looked down a little but kept her eyes close to his level, "the dress was a…gift…from Gauche…" Upon realizing what she just said, Droite started feeling a little guilty, how Gauche must have been feeling when she told him about her and Kaito.

"…Oh," Kaito nodded, the awkwardness seemed to have returned "…how…is he?"

"He's doing okay," Droite replied, "he's still doing duel shows for kids in Spartan City, we have a special event coming up next week."

"Sounds interesting, maybe I could take Haruto there to visit."

"Maybe not right now, the less Gauche sees you, the better, for now anyway."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"But _I'm_ afraid of losing you both, you two are very important to me and I can't have you both at each other's throats."

_Now_ Kaito was feeling regret, with Gauche on their minds, he prayed for something to break the awkward silence.

"Dinner is, well, served," Ryoga came with his promised basket of bread, butter and a large pitcher of water. He'd never admit it but Kaito was relieved that he arrived when he did.

"Do you know what I'll do to you if I find out you tainted our food somehow?" Droite asked Ryoga, he glared at her until he felt Kaito tug at his arm and brought his ear down to hear him.

"I don't know what your plan is but you will _not_ fuck up this night for me."

"Relax oh humble Galaxy Master," Ryoga mocked, "I won't fuck it up for you." He turned around and motioned for the entrance as two familiar faces walked right in the restaurant, "_they _will," Ryoga concluded his sentence.

"Hey guys!" Yuma began running up to them with Kotori walking right behind him.

"You didn't," Kaito glared at the Water duelist but Ryoga flashed him an evil smirk, "now if you'll excuse me, my shift has ended, if you need me I'll be sittin' over there at the empty table, watching you guys enjoy yourselves." Ryoga left as the younger teens sat down beside Kaito and Droite, "wow Kaito," Yuma exclaimed, "I've never seen you wear anything other than that black jacket of yours." The Photon duelist looked at Yuma confused, he didn't have time to respond as the excited young duelist excused himself as he began helping himself to the bread basket. Kaito looked up to see Astral floating around the restaurant, fascinated by his surroundings.

"That's a pretty dress you have, Droite," Kotori complimented, "I really like the color."

Droite gave her a welcome half-smile, "thank you, Kotori," she responded, "it was a gift…from a close friend."

"Hey, how's Gauche?" Yuma spoke out after swallowing some bread, "is he coming back to visit anytime soon?"

"-So Yuma-" Kaito interrupted, "_why _exactly are you here?"

"We had reservations, Ryoga got 'em for us."

"_I should've kept his soul when I still had it_," the Photon duelist thought as he glared at Ryoga sitting at his small table drinking what he served for himself, "_look at him over there, sipping his drink as if he were high-class after doing something so low._" Despite that, he wasn't going to let his friends ruin what was supposed to be a special night for him. He was an adult, so Kaito would have to take the night on as if it were a duel and man up. Yuma and Kotori were there, although their presence was unnecessary, he still had Droite and that was enough to help them get through the night.

…

After ordering the _real _food from a different waiter, Kaito and Droite began to eat while Yuma and Kotori joined them while Astral watched everyone enjoy themselves. Without seeing any danger and that his surroundings didn't seem harmful, he returned back to the Emperor's Key. The floating being noticed that Kaito and Droite seemed a little uncomfortable so he made another observation, "these 'dates' as the humans call them," he observed, "seem to be more suited for t_wo_ rather than four."

Apparently Ryoga 'officially' appointed them at their table so the others would be full. The Water duelist saw this as a 'no escape' strategy but the night wasn't over yet. Surprisingly, Yuma was on his best behavior, so much so that even Kotori didn't even have to keep him contained, although there _was_ that little remark regarding the food. This didn't last very long.

"Hey Kotori," Yuma told her while rubbing his full stomach, "next time you cook for me, make sure your 'sugar' comes with a side of this."

Kotori blushed, "Yuma!" she cried in shock, "that's between _us_!"

Droite raised an eyebrow, "you two are serious? I didn't know that."

"There's a lot of things about these two that _shouldn't_ be known," Kaito bluntly stated. He looked up to see Ryoga enjoying himself at the younger teens display, much to Kaito's dismay.

For the majority of the double date, since that 'sugar' remark, Yuma and Kotori were busy making petty arguments while Kaito and Droite sat there watching these two go back and forth.

"I don't know about you," the Butterfly duelist told her date, "but _I'm_ enjoying myself, are _you_ okay?"

"We have dinner _and_ a show," Kaito nodded, "what more could we ask for?" From where he was sitting, he didn't have to look at Ryoga again to know that he was having a field day watching all four of them at their one table. He can hear the light chuckles from afar and that's when Kaito decided to have some fun.

" Excuse me, Kotori?" Kaito asked interrupted their bickering, "is it okay with you if I borrow your D-Gazer? I need to make a call." She consented and handed it over to him and half-heartedly resumed to Yuma. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Droite, "try to…survive."

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Wait and see," the Photon duelist went to the back and scrolled down until he found the number to dial.

…

Kaito returned to the table and things seemed to have cooled down between Yuma and Kotori. The way they seemed to act with each other was a mystery to Kaito and he had no desire in finding out. He was however curious as to what happened while he was gone, "what calmed them down?" he asked Droite, "Yuma gave up," Droite replied while sipping on her drink, "I then told him that boys _never _win arguments with girls." She then gave him an attempted playful glare but he took it for her effort.

"So where did you go?" Kotori asked as Kaito returned her D-Gazer, "in the back," he replied, "I made a call."

"To who?"

"Wait and see."

A few minutes later, Kaito looked at Ryoga who was still sitting at his little table, Droite looked back and glared at him too.

"Ugh, how long is he going to sit there?" she asked, "he's become the firstbrother to _ever_ want his friend to date his sister _so badly_!"

"Remember what we agreed on, Droite?" Kaito reminded her, "don't let him ruin our night, we've made it this far and we're _not_ giving in to his little game."

Droite was relieved, she hoped that whatever he was thinking of would somehow work. Kaito got up and decided it was time to go, "it's time to call it a night," he announced as he reached to pay but Yuma halted him, "no, Kaito," he put his hand up, "_I'll_ pay for us, my parents fell in love here years ago, I think it's only fair that I pay tribute to them by making it happen with _you two_."

Everyone was shocked, did he really just say that?

"Thank you, Yuma," Droite thanked him, _maybe tonight was a good night, _Kaito thought to himself.

Yuma put the money on their table along with a tip, surprisingly he had enough. "Droite, I can drop you off at the hotel you're staying at," Kaito then turned to Yuma and Kotori, "you two can catch a ride with-"

"_RYOGA KAMISHIRO!_"

The aforementioned Water duelist spit out his drink while breaking the glass it was contained in. "-Her," Kaito smirked as he pointed at an enraged Rio walking into the restaurant. Her brother couldn't do anything, he just sat there waiting for whatever misfortune the Ice Queen would bestow upon him. Instead, he noticed that Rio walked over to the other table.

"Hey guys," her tone changed to her cheery sound, "I hope my brother didn't cause much trouble."

"No, he didn't," Kaito replied, "but we _did_ see him _drinking_ throughout the night and Yuma and Kotori need a ride home so-"

"Hold up!" Ryoga walked up to them, "I am _not_ drunk, I've been drinking non-alcoholic drinks so don't get on my case!"

"Oh so you're sober then?" Rio demanded, "that's _great_! Cuz' now I can ride with Kotori and _you_ can drive Yuma home."

"Why do _I_ have to do it?!"

"You made their reservations didn't you?!"

Argument over, "see?" Droite pointed at them, "men never win."

Rio noticed Droite's presence, "oh, sorry, hi Droite," she smiled, "it's great seeing you again."

"Same to you, Rio, your brother didn't seem like himself much tonight."

"Don't worry about him, he can be a big dummy sometimes."

Ryoga put his hand over his face, "ugh, why me?"

"And he's going to hear _all_ about how this was a bad idea tomorrow morning," Rio winked at them, "but not before I lecture him about interfering in relationships…_tonight_." Ryoga let out an annoyed moan as he knew his sister was going to speak while he'd sleep tonight, he might not get any sleep at all.

The Ice Queen turned her attentions to Kaito, "and it's nice seeing you happy, I'm really happy for you guys."

…

After everything was sorted out, all six of them walked out of the restaurant. They said their goodbyes and heartily departed. Kaito drove Droite to the Heartland Hotel, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly the whole way. It took them a little while but they managed to get there before it got late.

"Thank you, Kaito," Droite told him, looking at him, "this night wasn't so bad after all, in fact, I found it actually surprising."

The Photon duelist nodded, "come on, I'm walking you to your room." Once inside the building, Droite unstrapped and removed her heels while walking with her date. They continued walking until they reached her room, on the way there, Kaito examined the hotel, it looked rather luxurious. Droite took a glance at him, she fought with the urge but took the chance and wrapped his right arm around her. Kaito was pretty confused but embraced it regardless, he was still new to these 'relationships,' it was going to take some time to get used to and the Butterfly duelist had all the patience in the world.

They reached the door as Droite turned around to face Kaito, "I had fun tonight," she softly said, "even though your friends were there with us, it made the night more memorable."

"I'm sorry about Ryoga," he said abruptly, "I'll be sure Rio's making him pay for what he tried to do tonight."

"Never mind that, the highlight was what Yuma said, about his parents, don't you agree?"

"You're right, he saved the night, what more can you expect from him?"

They stood there in silence for a few seconds until Kaito spoke again, "well…goodnight Droite."

"Goodnight Kaito," even though the two weren't used to human contact, she took the chance again and opened her arms while he reeled her close to him. Their foreheads tapped and it opened them to a kiss goodnight.

Once their lips separated they said goodnight once more and Kaito turned around to leave. Droite unlocked the door and opened it as she saw him take a few steps.

"Um…Kaito?" Droite called out to him, he turned around, "yes Droite?"

"Would you…like to come in?" she motioned for him to enter the room, her door slowly creaked open. Kaito started to take a few steps towards her, once close enough, he allowed the Butterfly duelist to softly take his hands as she led him inside. Kaito closed the door upon entering, not looking back.

This was indeed their night to remember.

**The (First)End**

**A/N: Finally updated this!** **I feel so accomplished that I need to rest! Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed this fic, especially for all us Anxietyshippers. Don't forget to review, this story will be taking its time for process. Diamondshippers arise! In two weeks we will see how this date went with Rio. Hold your patience, I need the extra time to come up with a date setting for these two and how things will play out so I hope it will be worth the wait, just like this one ;-) also, just so everyone knows, their date won't be the same as this one, they'll be going and doing something entirely differently. Thanks again for reading and I'll return in TWO weeks, until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well everyone…THIS. IS. IT! Our Diamondshipping chapter and the finale to this story (for now anyway)! Thanks for the reviews, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I'm still kinda' full from the meal, exhausted from the Black Friday shopping and worn out because today is actually my birthday yet I'm the one presenting this to YOU like a present lol makes this chapter even more special! Busy week and still managed to update! I rock! On with the story! Remember, this chapter takes place **_**right after**_** Kaito's encounter with Ryoga in Chapter 1. Also I feel that I should mention that I have yet another important announcement to make but you'll find out after this chapter. Diamondshipping! Here we go! I own nothing, not even Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (you'll see why!) Kaito's date with Rio starts RIGHT NOW so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Just like Diamonds**

Ryoga watched as Kaito drove off down the street, he felt like chasing after him and ramming him with his own cycle but decided against it.

"I hope you watch 'Garbage Pail Kids'!" He yelled after the riding Photon duelist but Ryoga knew he was too far away to hear him. He still couldn't believe the decision he made, Kaito was supposed to be his friend, the only one who took things just as serious as him. If they saw each other on that level then why would one date the others' sister? Did boundaries just fly out the window? "Damn Yuma," Ryoga spat, "if he didn't talk so much about friendship…" This was, in a way, betrayal. The fact that Kaito and Rio were actually going through with this night made it seem that Ryoga meant so little to them that they didn't even so much as care for his own opinion on the matter. Even so, he was just looking out for Rio, what brother wouldn't do such a thing? Especially if she was going to take a step further in a friendship with someone that also shared it with her brother.

Ryoga thought about the day Kaito called her, he heard them setting up the time, location and date. He even remembered the conversation he had with Rio when their call ended.

**...**

"I'll see you then, Kaito, pick me up at eight? Okay, I can't wait, bye!" Rio hung up on her future date for the coming weekend. Ryoga barged into her room, "NO!" he yelled. Rio, a little unfazed, started to pout, "oh but Ryoooogaaaaaa!" she countered, "it's just _one_ movie, I promise it'll be educational, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know! _That's _what I'm afraid of!"

"Geez, you might as well dress up in a military suit and put bars in my windows to keep me here as prisoner."

"Good idea, you can help me by staying in this room and not going anywhere without me."

"Okay then," Rio stated calmly, "I'll just call Kaito back so he can rescue me like a princess riding off with her knight in _photon armor_."

Rio cackled at her remark as Ryoga widened his eyes, "hey Ryoga! You know something else?!" Rio spoke in between her laughs, "isn't one of his cards called _Galaxy Knight_?!" the Ice Queen had tears coming down her cheeks as she roared in fits of laughter while her brother just stood there glaring at her. Rio's laughter eventually died down when she noticed Ryoga wasn't giving her looks that made the situation even more ridiculous for him. "Look, Rio," he said in his serious tone, "I don't want you going out with him."

"Ryoga, I'm allowed to go out with anyone I want, it's not my fault for feeling this way about him."

That struck a nerve, "You-…you don't know him-"

"But _you _do, isn't that enough?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he told her, "what if he _did_ choose Droite, what then?!"

Rio hesitated, she looked down to her feet, "then I can't blame her for feeling the same way," she admitted, "they have a history together, who am I to take it as if it never happened?"

To break the tension, Rio then got an evil smirk, "I know what we'll talk about," she said, "I'll just bring up that you said Kotori's friend, Saichi's name while you were asleep that one time." Ryoga glared back at her smiling face, "you…will not say…_anything_." He finally calmed down, "it's _you_ that deserves more, you deserve someone better than Kaito."

"Like who?"

"_No one_, you're too good for any guy on this planet!"

Rio sighed in annoyance, "so…I'm still going out with Kaito this weekend."

"No you're not."

"Well who would you rather have me date? Thomas?"

"NOOOO!"

Rio crossed her arms as Ryoga spoke again, "well how's Kaito any different? The things he's done to you…"

"That was Number 107, _not _Kaito, how many times are you going to forget that?"

Ryoga turned back to face his sister, "you're not seeing him and that's final!" he stated but Rio countered his argument, "just _one _date, I promise that whatever the outcome will not affect anyone for the worse." The Water duelist stared at her, wondering what she meant by it, "if our date goes well then _all_ is well," she continued, "if it goes…_not _well, then…we'll just stick to being friends." Rio got up from her bed, "remember Ryoga," she placed her hand on the side of his face, "Kaito's my friend too, maybe he can be _more _than-"

"Don't…!...Say it." He held up a hand of his own to stop her from making him go crazy, Rio almost rolled her eyes, "what I'm trying to say," she continued, "is that Kaito's role in my life can easily change at anytime, but _you'll _still and always be my brother, nothing can change that." Ryoga gently removed her hand from his face and he walked out of her room, "I still don't like you going out with him." He left the room and disappeared into the halls of their house.

Rio opened her door, "if this is your reaction to me and Kaito's first date," she called out to him, "then I can only _imagine_ how you'll react at our wedding!" Rio burst out laughing again as she quickly locked her door, avoiding whatever reaction Ryoga was experiencing at the moment.

…

Ryoga finished reminiscing about that night that could potentially ruin lives, including his own. He trusted his sister enough, the Number 107 incident proved it. He could trust Kaito too right? The Number was no longer controlling him so he wouldn't put Rio in any danger. He remembered when Rio was tied above Haruto and him during their duel, the way she rescued herself impressed the Water duelist greatly but he never planned on telling her. "Maybe it won't be too bad," Ryoga sighed in relief, "besides, they're going to be watching an educational film at least-" That's when his eyes widened in horror, "_educational_ film?!" he screamed, "they're gonna' get bored out of their _minds _watching that, they'll have no choice but to-AARRRGHHH!"He angrily took out his D-Gazer and scrolled down until he found the number to dial. It rang until the other line was answered, _hello?_

"Alright listen up," Ryoga said, "for the record, I don't like you so you can go jump off a bridge for all I care but for now I wouldn't be coming to you if I didn't need your help this bad, I have a plan and you're the only one I could turn to."

_Am I the only one you called_?

"At this point it doesn't matter but all I can say is_ HELP ME, DAMMIT!_"

…

Rio was at her house getting ready for her date with Kaito. She was in her room putting on the finishing touches to make her look presentable. Even though it was only a few days ago, she still couldn't believe it happened, Kaito chose _her_.

The Ice Queen remembered when she gave Kaito the ultimatum about her or Droite, she believed that he thought really long and hard about his decision which was why it took him that long to decide. Rio was prepared for whoever Kaito chose, to her it didn't matter, she just wanted him to be happy, even if he wasn't going to be with her. Regardless, she was glad that Kaito decided that it was time to move on and let Droite reconcile with Gauche, they deserved that much, they all did.

Rio stepped back from her mirror and did a quick check on her attire. She wore knee-high nylon stockings, shorts, a white shirt with a large red stripe that slashed across her and her signature red bow tied around her collar. She liked what she saw and turned around to face her desk.

She saw her deck sitting in the middle and she patiently skimmed through it until she reached one card in particular that caught her attention, Ice Beast Zerofyne. She noticed how similar it was to Kaito's Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in which they had the same effect-negating ability as well as increasing their own attacks, "this could be a great conversation-starter," she said to herself. Rio opened a drawer and put her deck inside, "I won't need this tonight," her mind went on to something else, "I wonder where Ryoga went? He was in a hurry to leave that he probably forgot about tonight." Relieved, Rio started to picture his face if he found out she left on her own without him knowing, "I should leave Ryoga a note." The Ice Queen left her room to write down her note to her brother, _Ryoga_, she wrote, _already left with Kaito to the movies, I promise nothing bad will happen, the movie will be educational_. Rio placed the pencil close to her mouth as she mischievously thought about how to end the note, _don't wait up_! She placed a smiley face at the end while giggling to herself, "I love messing with my brother, this is too fun!"

Rio started hearing an engine revving, the sounds came closer and closer. She ran to the window and saw Kaito riding up towards her mansion. She gasped, "he's here!" Rio quickly ran up the stairs to get her purse but almost tripped walking back down, she held on to the railing right before she could slip. No matter, she had high hopes for her date with Kaito, who knows what could happen?

Rio locked the door right behind her as she ran towards Kaito, he was still sitting on the Orbital-Cycle. She waved as she grew closer to him and greeted him when she was right in front of him. Kaito softly grunted in response and motioned for her to sit and ride with him in the back. Rio was confused but shifted right behind him, "hang on to something," Kaito told her as he revved up the engine, Rio just shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kaito's eyes widened as he felt Rio's hands on his stomach, he expected her to grab onto his _shoulders_. The Photon began to blush, he immediately started to grip the cycle's handlebars tightly.

Upon realizing it herself, Rio started blushing as well. If she let go of him _now _then it would be even more awkward than it was. With no choice, she stayed clinging on to him, _this is going to be a long night,_ she thought. Kaito closed his eyes and sighed, he could feel Rio's hands still on him, _this is going to be a long and awkward night_, he thought. He turned around to her, "ready?"

"Mm-hmm," Rio nodded and with that, they were off.

…

The two teens arrived at the movie theater. The ride there was silent and awkward for them, but even so, it was over and their night had just begun. Walking inside they saw their movie options, Kaito didn't seem to mind any so he skimmed through them and saw no reason not to see any of their options. Rio kept her promise to Ryoga that she would watch something educational, she looked at the options and decided on one, "how about we see that one? I heard great reviews about it."

Kaito looked up to see the movie choice, it was called 'Ener-D: The Synchro Theory.' Kaito didn't answer, he just walked up to the counter and purchased for the tickets. Surprised by his actions, Rio smiled and walked with him to their seats.

A few feet from where they entered, two figures watched them, "alright then," Ryoga stated as he poked his head from the corner he was hiding behind, "they went into theater booth 3, all we need to do now is make Kaito lose his cool and then Rio will see he's not worth her-" Ryoga cut himself off when he realized his 'partner-in-crime' still wasn't ready yet.

"Thomas!" he yelled, "get over here!"

"Ugh!" said a wincing Thomas walking to the Water duelist, "these uniforms are uncomfortable, how do these ushers work in these things?!"

"Every word out of your mouth makes me wish I should've called _Yuma_ _instead_, Hell I'll even take _Tetsuo_ at this point!"

"Look are we gonna' go through with ruining your sister's date or not?"

Ryoga stayed in focus, "alright, this is the plan," he told him, "I want you to go up to the film-playing room and switch films, the movie won't start for another ten minutes so you should be able to succeed."

"And what are _you _gonna' do?" Thomas mocked, "stand in the background tryin' to look cool?"

"You know, _Tokunosuke_ is starting to sound _a lot _bet-"

"Alright alright, I'm going, but seriously, _what_ are you gonna' do?"

"Once you switch the tapes, in my disguise, I'll kick them out and move them to another booth and kick them out from _there_, we'll do this until Kaito can't take anymore!"

"Really? _That's _your plan? _Annoying them to death_? That sounds stupid."

"I suppose _you _have a better plan?"

Thomas fidgeted uncomfortably in his stolen usher's uniform, "yeah, I do," he replied as he started to make hand motions, "why don't we just leave the theater altogether and go duel or something…and _let _Kaito and Rio enjoy the movie instead?"

Ryoga wasn't impressed by that answer, "You know, I heard Takashi is a computer genius-"

"Alright! I'm goin'!" and with that, Thomas was off to do the Water duelist's bidding. A few seconds later, Ryoga went inside the theater and set his plan in motion.

…

Kaito led Rio to the far back to sit down, _why the back?_ Rio thought, _doesn't he want anyone to see us?_ It didn't matter, the movie wouldn't start for another few minutes so they could at least get to know each other more before it would. Rio looked over to Kaito and he slowly looked away.

_Awww, he's shy,_ the Ice Queen thought with a smile, _that's cute. _

Kaito knew Rio was staring at him, _why is she looking at me like that?_ he thought, _is this what happens on dates, just looking at each other?_ The Photon duelist wasn't used to the ways of relationships, he never had a date in his life so this experience was very new to him. _What am I going to do?_ His thoughts were racing through his mind and he could tell that Rio was reading him exactly like that, _what should I say? I can't bring up the Barian war or Number 107, those are old memories that should be forgotten!_

"You've never been on a date before, have you?"

Kaito looked over to see Rio with a small smirk, "you've barely said a word since we got here, is this your first time on a date?" she asked again. The Photon duelist started to blush, he realized that she was right so now he had to act fast without doing anything embarrassing, fortunately he was beaten to it. "It's okay Kaito," Rio comforted him, "you don't have to be nervous, it's _my_ first time too."

"You've never…done this?" Kaito asked her, opening his mouth for the first time in the theater. Rio shook her head, "no, all the guys at school would always ask me out but I've never been on a date."

Kaito nodded, "ohh, crap," Rio spoke out, "_that_ didn't sound right."

"I understand what you were saying, don't be ashamed."

"Sorry, but yeah, guys always asked me out, even in front of _Ryoga_, on accident of course, and that _still _didn't change my mind."

"Did any of them ever catch your attention?"

"Well no, they just saw me as another pretty face they can show off to their friends."

"Oh…well, how did you think _I _saw you?"

Rio stopped talking, that was a thought that never occurred to her, _why _did she have these feelings for Kaito in the first place? Looking back on it, she remembered, "well," she started, "we weren't exactly close like Yuma and Kotori, you didn't ask me out the second I came into your presence, whenever we _did _talk you treated me like you already knew me so it's safe to say that in your eyes…I'm something _much_ _more_." Rio gave Kaito a devious smirk while he in turn raised an eyebrow, "like what?" he asked her, the Ice Queen motioned for him to get closer to her. Once he did, she whispered in his ear "…a human being." There was a silence, Kaito took in Rio's response while she stayed smiling to him when he pulled his head back.

"You know," Rio said, "you never really told me the reason why you chose me."

Kaito was about to answer when he heard a loud noise coming from above them, "what was that?!" he was alert but what calmed him down was the film's opening credits starting to roll. The tension was eased and the two stayed silent to watch the film. An usher came towards them holding a flashlight and shining it everywhere. When he grew close to the two he aimed the light at them.

"May I see your ticket stubs?" the usher asked, "just to be sure, theater policy." He had his head lowered and Kaito couldn't see his face, the fact that the room was already dark, save for the film's shining screen, didn't make it any better. Shrugging it off, the two teens pulled out their stubs and handed them over, the usher casted his light and shook his head, "I'm sorry, kids," he told them, "but you're both in the wrong room, this one isn't playing 'The Synchro Theory." Kaito looked at him confused, he turned back to Rio and she just shrugged again. "How is that possible?" she asked, "we were directed here, they _should _be playing it here!"

"Well, they're not so you're going to have to go to another room."

Kaito squinted through the darkness, right by the flashlight, the Photon duelist saw a very familiar pendant wrapped around this usher's neck, _Ryoga,_ he thought smugly, his face's expression turned into an unimpressed one. He gave Rio a gentle tap on her arm causing her to take notice, before she could scorn her brother, Kaito spoke out. "So what _you're _saying," he told him, "…is that me…_and her_…should go get a _room_?"

"Yes, that's ri-wait WHAT?!"

"Are you _sure _that we're in the wrong room?"

"Well, uh yeah you are-"

"Then how do you explain _that_?" Kaito pointed at the screen and Ryoga the usher followed the direction to see the opening title, 'Ener-D: The Synchro Theory' in big bright letters.

"Thomas, you idiot!" Ryoga growled in between his teeth, "what was that?" Kaito asked right behind him, "uh, nothing, sorry for the misunderstanding, enjoy your movie." Usher Ryoga dropped the stubs and ran out of the theater.

"I can't believe him!" Rio exclaimed, "is he really doing this?!"

"Ignore him," Kaito calmed her down, "I won't let him ruin our night." Rio got that evil smirk again, "want to know a secret?" she reached up to his ear once more, "you know Kotori's friend Saichi…?

…

Ryoga entered the room he sent Thomas to and saw him sprawled on the ground with a chair tipped over right beside him. The Water duelist realized that the Arclight tripped over the chair upon entering the room. "Thomas…"Ryoga winced, "you _big _idiot!" he helped him up and smacked his face trying to get him regain consciousness. Thomas finally woke up, "ugh," he moaned, still half-asleep, "what happened to you, my pretty young fangirl?" the Gimmick Puppet duelist started to place a hand on an uncomfortable Ryoga's face, "you just went from looking like a goddess to the appearance of some bitter-looking old hag."

Ryoga fiercely glared at him, he did _not _like this at all. There was no one else in the room and no one to claim that they were in there, he could've easily killed him and gotten away with it. Ryoga rolled his eyes and immediately dropped Thomas back on the ground, hard, "I've have to do _everything_!" he yelled out in frustration, "where's that tape?!" Thomas started to regain consciousness, "uhh, I think I dropped it over there," he pointed to the far end in the corner. Ryoga saw the tape that he sent Thomas to switch with the current one that was rolling and his eyes widened. He picked up it up and saw it was smashed to pieces. The film was dangling and crumpled up from the impact. "Oh that's just _perfect_!" Ryoga yelled again, "_now what_?!" Just then Thomas' clumsiness reminded Ryoga of something, "Orbital," he stated, "I've got a new idea."

…

"…Theorists say that a breed of man-made Duel Monster's cards were wielded in a city known as New Domino," the movie's narrator went on, "it was these monsters that dominated, not just the game of Duel Monster, but the entire world as well. They were known as Synchro Monsters, opposite in appearance to XYZ Monsters…"

The movie continued playing while Kaito and Rio watched. The Ice Queen multitasked by watching the screen and every few minutes or so she would take a glance over at Kaito. _I still can't believe he's here, _she thought, _he chose me…but I can't help but wonder why?_ Rio attempted to slide a little closer to Kaito's side but he backed an inch, "don't,"he lowered his voice, "I'm sorry but this is where I'll have to draw the line."

Rio frowned, "is this about Ryoga? Don't tell me you're afraid of him?"

"I fear no one, I just don't want to go any farther and make anyone uncomfortable."

Rio playfully rolled her eyes, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it over her shoulders, "there," she giggled, "that's more like it."

Kaito was about to protest but decided against it, "…okay then," he just accepted it and continued to watch the documentary.

_He's a tough one to crack, _Rio thought, _well, I _do _like a challenge._

…

"Alright then," Ryoga told Thomas, "we're gonna move Orbital to a reserved parking space and have Kaito come move him."

"And _then _what?" Thomas sarcastically asked, "we put 'reserved' in that space as well and he'll keep doing this until the movie ends."

Thomas sighed, "Ryoga, why do you want to make this night so bad for him?"

"I don't want him dating my sister, is that so hard to comprehend?!"

"Is that _all_ there is to it? Is it that you don't want your _sister_ to be dating Kaito?...or is it because _Kaito_ is dating your sister?" Ryoga walked past him and was right in front of the muted Orbital, his power was down so there was no noise.

"Ryoga," Thomas called from behind him, "do you…have feelings for Kaito?"

Ryoga sighed in a defeated tone, "you're right," he said emotionally, "I'm in love with him, I hate the fact that he's with my sister and not with me, why not me?"

Thomas walked closer to him, "it's okay," he comforted him, "it's okay to be-" at this point, Ryoga turned back around with his regular stern look, glaring back at Thomas. The Archlight realized that Ryoga just put on an act out of sarcasm. The Water duelist flicked his nose causing Thomas to back off a few steps, "get your head out of your ass!" he yelled at the Gimmick Puppet duelist, "now get over there and help me move this thing!"

…

Kaito's nervousness wasn't getting any better, he was starting to like his time with Rio but he considered this moving too fast. Here he was with his arm around Rio, her hand on his chest, causing him to tense it up, and the fragrance of her hair rushing through his nostrils. He had to get out of there and get some air before he could worsen things in any way possible. The Photon duelist gently wriggled out of  
Rio's position on him and got up.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, "I just need some air," he replied, "I'll be back in a little bit, promise." He left the theater as Rio watched him go, "am I doing something wrong?" she asked herself. She continued to watch the movie for a few minutes until another usher came in. This one walked back up to Rio, "uh, excuse me miss," he said but where is your um, date?" he pointed at the empty chair beside hers. The Ice Queen noticed a distinct odor coming from this usher, she took a glance at him and not only noticed that he smelled exactly like whatever was on him but she also noticed his mannerisms. _Thomas?!_ Rio thought as she saw the locks of hair sticking out of the little usher's hat, _him too?! Is __**everyone **__against me and Kaito dating?! _ "He went to the bathroom I guess," she replied calmly, not wanting to blow either of their covers, "he'll be back in a bit, why?"

"Oh, see the vehicle you two arrived in is parked in a reserved spot, he needs to move it."

"Oh _really_? Well I'll let him know when he comes back."

"Oh that's no problem, we'll find him for you." And with that, Thomas the usher left. Rio then got an idea, she pulled out her D-Gazer and quietly dialed a number. The other line rang until it was answered, "hello, Sei? It's Rio, listen…is Saichi there with you?"

…

Kaito didn't bother leaving the theater, he didn't want it to look like he was purposely ditching Rio. Instead he went to the washroom and splashed water on his face. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself, "I like where things are going but I'm not sure if I want to go through with it." He reached for a towel and dried out his face, looking in the mirror he tried to readjust himself but he knew he needed more than just looks to get him through the night. "I need help, I need a sign," he continued, "what should I do?" As if he were on cue, Kaito's reflection started to change into a very familiar individual. The Photon duelist saw long blond hair, a devious smirk that quickly changed into a frown, with attire that consisted of silver and white clothing and shoulders resembling wings with a large round hoop earring.

"Misael?!" Kaito was shocked, "how are _you_ here?!"

"I'm not," Misael responded, "I'm here from your subconscious." The two continued to stare at each other until one spoke up.

"Look at you," Misael mocked, "Galaxy-Eyes Master? You can't even _master _the task of courting a single dame!"

"I don't see _you_ doing any better!" Kaito shot back, "I defeated you, remember?"

"Judging from your state as of now I find that _very _hard to believe, have you learned _nothing_ from facing me?!"

Kaito stayed silent, he couldn't say anything back for he had nothing, "you've been given a rare opportunity, Kaito," Misael continued, "not _one _of us Barians were ever so lucky to be this close to Merag, Nasch wouldn't allow it." Kaito was about to leave, "how am I so lucky? Ryoga is still here trying to fuck everything up!" Misael ignored his compliant, "not even _Vector_ would dream upon courting her for he knew Nasch would end his regrets." Kaito turned back around to hear his former Barian rival's last words, "you went against all odds when you defeated me, you're _supposed_ to take on any challenge in your life and live with it!" Kaito slowly realized that he was right, he needs to back out to Rio and show her that he made the right choice in picking her and for her to accept this night. "Now go out there and _enjoy yourself_!" Misael yelled right before he disappeared into Kaito's reflection again.

Through the mirror, he saw the door open and in came two ushers. Kaito slowly turned around, "I knew it was only a matter of time before _you _showed up-" The Photon duelist looked at Ryoga and Thomas, he didn't even bother questioning the latter's presence, he was more interested in why they looked so dirty.

"What happened to _you two_?" he asked them, they were covered in black oil all over themselves.

"Orbital happened," Ryoga replied sternly, "he shot oil at us."

"Yeah, he'll do that when alarmed, even on mute."

"Alright I'm gonna' do something I _should've _done from the beginning!" Ryoga pulled out his deck, "Kaito I'm challenging you to a duel-"

"I don't have my deck," Kaito interrupted him, "I left it at home."

"Can _anything_ go right today?!"

"Why are _you_ here, Thomas?" Kaito asked, ignoring the ranting Ryoga, "he called me in to help," the Arclight replied sarcastically, "and so far it's been a blast!"

"You should've chose Droite!" Ryoga argued, "you just couldn't leave well enough alone!"

"And _you_ just can't seem to get over the whole Number 107 problem," Kaito countered, "I've seen _you_ do far worse as _Nasch_!"

"You know," Thomas interrupted, "my fangirls might get a kick out of this if they see you guys in a bathroom with me." Ryoga and Kaito turned to face him as their eyes narrowed right at him.

A few seconds later, Thomas was _literally_ thrown out of the bathroom where he landed on the ground. "Ohh," he moaned, "that…was worth it."

"Oh my God!" screamed a girl, "I can't believe it's actually you!" the girl had blue hair and hearts filling in her eyes, "you're IV, Thomas Archlight!"

"Yeah that's me," he adjusted himself, forgetting about the oil all over him, "always nice to meet one of my fans!"

"Oh, I'm Sei, and I think…I think…"

"You think what?" Thomas smirked as he tried to get the compliment out of her, "…I think I'm gonna' faint," Sei said and sure enough she did.

…

Back in the bathroom…

"You crossed a line, Kaito," Ryoga continued the argument, "not only are you new to the dating game but you're still too new to this friendship thing Yuma keeps spewing about."

"Since when did _you _start caring about friendship?! How long have we known each other?" Kaito responded, "you know how I am around people-"

"No I don't cuz' you're never around when we really need you, look how long it took you to face Misael when he nearly killed Yuma and me!"

"Well if I'm that evil a person then why are we still friends?"

_That _ended the argument, "would you pull the same stunts if it were Tetsuo in that theater with Rio? Or how about Thomas out there?" Kaito walked closer to him, "or what about _Vector_? What would you say to that?"

Ryoga met his gaze, "I'm her brother, she's my twin, we share a bond that shouldn't be broken," he confessed, "with that being said, I'll _never _accept you two together."

"You don't have to, we're not getting married or running away together, we're just getting to know each other, and you're her brother, she'll come to you whenever she needs your help in anything."

"So then…does my opinion finally count now?!"

"You don't have to accept our relationship…you just have to accept your sister's happiness, that's what this is about."

Ryoga glared at Kaito and he did the same back, the two looked like they were having a contest but in the end it was the Water duelist who broke first. Ryoga sighed, "come on, let's get out of here." The two left and saw Thomas with a half-conscious Sei in his arms. They ignored the scene and were about to part ways until Kaito heard his name, "you break her heart," Ryoga threatened, "and I'll-"

"Oh my God, it's Ryoga!" The Water duelist turned around to see a very familiar girl run up to him, "Saichi?!" he yelled, "what the-" he didn't have time to react as she already placed herself right in front of him, flashing a blushing smile.

"I see you girls arrived just in time," Rio stated from the door to the theater, everyone had their eyes on her, "now then, the night's still young so…"

…

A few minutes later, everyone was seated and watching the movie. On Rio's right was Thomas sitting with Sei, laughing and talking up a storm while on Kaito's left sat a defeated Ryoga with Saichi resting her head on his shoulder. Save for Saichi, the three watched Thomas enjoying himself with Sei while Ryoga silently growled, "Thomas," he gritted his teeth, "you…big…_fucking _idiot!"

"Oh stop complaining, Ryoga," Rio giggled again, "enjoy the night, embrace your date, have some fun for once."

Ryoga leaned over to Kaito, "as soon as we get home, I'm taking my frustrations out on you in a duel!"

"What makes you think _you're _the Kamishiro he's going home with tonight?" Rio tried to contain herself from laughing as she saw her brother's eyes widen. She sighed as she grabbed Kaito's arm again and wrapped it around her. Ryoga looked disgusted and turned to see Saichi's resting head, the brown-haired girl looked quite peaceful. The Water duelist gave up and slowly rested his head beside hers, "eh," he mumbled. The film eventually ended and the boys gave their girls a lift home.

…

Thomas rode off with Sei to drop her off at her home while an awkward Ryoga was stuck with Saichi. Rio convinced him to drop her off and he in turn gave in as to not hurt the young girl's feelings. What upset the Water duelist even more was when Rio 'shivered' and asked Kaito for his jacket. Just as shocked to hear that as everyone else, the Photon duelist stood there while Rio stripped him of his jacket and wore it proudly. Not wanting to cause another scene, Ryoga took Saichi by her arm and escorted her to his cycle, giving Kaito another rdeath-glare on the way.

With them gone, it was only Kaito and Rio left. She rode with him back to her mansion. Once again the Ice Queen didn't pay attention to where her hands went until the last second. Kaito revved up the engine when he felt Rio's arms around his waist and took it in peace. "Ready?" he asked her, she nodded and they left.

…

The two rode in silence until they reached the mansion. Rio started making her way to the door with Kaito escorting her. "Kaito," Rio spoke out, "you never answered my question."

"Which question?" he asked her.

"The one from back in the theater, when I asked why you…chose me over Droite?"

Kaito thought about it again and eventually spoke up, "you…contradict me."

The Ice Queen was confused, "am I supposed to be offended? What does that mean?"

"If there's one thing I learned from Yuma it's that we are as free as spirits," he told her, "we shouldn't have to be contained within our misery, we need time to heal, others don't need time, they are naturally strong enough to move on and it's those that have it harder or just as hard need someone to help them get through it, little by little."

Rio blinked, "so I'm your polar opposite? Is that it?" there was that hint of confusion still there so Kaito continued, "was I mean is that you didn't take forever to move on from the damages inflicted to your eyes, it took me a while to get over my past, you moved on from being Merag, I'm still recovering from the disasters Number 107 caused."

He was caught by surprise when Rio grabbed his hand, "what you did wasn't your fault," she told him, "even so, what _he _did wasn't entirely bad, remember, he took on an entire gang, caught a criminal that the Heartland Police had on their 'Most Wanted' list for who knows how long, and-" she paused when she realized something.

"Rio? What's wrong?"

The Ice Queen started to blush, "didn't…when a Number card takes control of someone they're supposed to bring out their inner-most desires?"

Kaito immeadiatley removed his hand from her grasp as he started to blush, they were both starting to realize it. "Your heart's inner-most desire…is me?" Rio's eyes looked up to him as Kaito turned his head away and started to remember everything.

When he was Number 107 he _did_ take Rio from her friends, he held her against her will and he tried to get her to turn against Ryoga and the others. He alone desired Rio for one reason only but the Number desired her just for it knew that it saw her as a threat. Because it wanted to keep its hold on him, Kaito never deliberately hurt her, even when he hung her over them in his duel with Haruto, he made sure that her ropes were safely tight and secure. That was when he found his answer.

"Rio, I chose you for a reason," now it was _his _turn to grab her hand, "I chose you because even though what me and Droite had back then couldn't continue, she wanted to find happiness with me but that was something I couldn't give her, the times back then were too much to handle." Rio was starting to understand now, she continued to listen, "it wouldn't be fair to her if I chose her and stayed miserable with her while she in turn does the same. You can't find anything good…with someone who hasn't fought all the evil within themselves. I chose you because you did exactly that, Merag. Droite deserves to find happiness, unfortunately for her, she couldn't find it with me." Rio cupped both their hands as she waited for him to conclude his speech, she stepped a little closer to him, "she deserves to be with Gauche, he can provide to her what I can't, a chance with someone who cares just as much."

Rio closed her eyes and gave out a soft sigh, "I have to confess something," she softly said, "when you were Number 107…I was afraid of your eyes."

Kaito stared directly at her, "my eyes?"

She nodded, "yes, your eyes were terrifying, they reminded me of all the evil in the world, it reminded me of…Merag." Kaito continued to listen, "'I've faced many of our enemies in the past…but for the first time in my life, I was scared." She let go of her hold and placed her hands on his shoulders, "but being here with you right now…makes that fear go away."

The two stayed silent again, Rio started to step closer to Kaito and he didn't back off out of fear. He lowered his head to fully meet her gaze, "your eyes…" Kaito whispered, "your eyes…they're just like diamonds." Rio smiled at that remark and it was on.

It took them a while but eventually their movements started to connect. Slowly, Rio lowered her left arm by Kaito's elbow and Kaito brought up his right arm and lightly gripped her hip. Within a few seconds, they connected with their kiss to end their night.

…

Ryoga and Thomas were in the distant watching them, "well, _he's _whipped," the Arclight made a whipping sound much to Ryoga's annoyance.

"If you don't shut up I'll _whip _your ass!" Ryoga threatened.

"Aww go wipe off the lipstick off your cheek!"

"WHAT?!" Ryoga turned around and immediately tried removing the red lipstick mark on his face as Thomas laughed at him. He may have removed the stain but a red blush wasn't as easy.

For all of them, this was indeed a night to remember.

**The End**

**A/N: Finally finished! *collapses* I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter, I had a lot of fun with one, there was just so much plot and awkward jokes that it should be no surprise that this was so long. Forget 'Light of Victory' chapter 17, THIS is WAY longer! Don't forget to review, I am just too exhausted from everything! Go ahead and fight amongst yourselves who Kaito ended up with lol And like I said back in 'Light of Victory,' I won't stray too far from the Zexal archive, it keeps calling out my name. Now before I forget, my announcement, it's actually more of something if any of YOU guys want me to do this. During the week after I uploaded the Anxietyshipping chapter, I re-read LoV and the reviews you left behind, I guess I wasn't kidding when I said it was my most popular fic in my gallery. So, because many seem to like it a lot I've thought maybe you'd like to know more about it? Kinda like a behind-the-scenes thing or a Q&A if you will. If this goes through then I can't promise you'll get the answers you might want to hear. If you do want me to do it I will post it up on Youtube on my channel, just PM me your questions if you have any and I'll answer them in the vid. Please ask me something else besides who did or who I think Kaito ended up with in the end, that question will still be answered but again, it might not be the answer you might want to hear. If I get enough questions then I'll do it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I'll be back again someday but in the meantime PM me your questions if you have any regarding 'Light of Victory' or even 'Night to Remember' if you want. I'll see you all then, until next time!**


End file.
